particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rockyfeller Family
The Rockyfeller family is a leading Alorian business and political dynasty. Beginning with John P. Rockyfeller, this family has owned Rockyfeller Chemicals Incorporated and Rockygroup Incorporated, and have been political lobbyists and politicians in the Industrialist Party of Aloria. This is a list of notable members. Origin The name Rockyfeller is Dundorfian in origin an can be traced back to the somewhat common Dundorfian name Rockenfeld, although corrupted, and reflects the migration of some Dundorfians to the Holy Alorian Empire before the Dark Ages. The first recorded person in Aloria with the name Rockyfeller or one of its variants was an Ultranian cattleman named Adam Rockeyfelder who was written as being a guide for troops loyal to Charles I in the Alorian Unification Wars. It was verified in 2487 by genealogists working for Jon P. Rockyfeller that he in fact was a direct ancestor to the current line of Rockyfellers. Family Tree Please note that some members shown on this tree as having not married, or begotten children, did in fact do so. It was the discretion of the geneaologists that deemed the inclusion of the information not necessary. Rise to Fame John P. Rockyfeller was the son of a schoolteacher, and went to school to become one himself, but as fate would have it his father died of a stroke and he inherited 40,000 Aloriks in life insurance money. Taking advice from one of his friends he invested in a new business venture, Galactic Corporation, but the company fell on hard times and was left for John to run, and he did under the condition it be renamed after him. He was able to bring the company up be a fairly successful conglomerate. His son William expanded the company exponentially, and is regarded as the father of the Rockyfeller business tradition. Notable Members John P. Rockyfeller "Father of the Rockyfellers" Started Rockyfeller Incorporated 2311-2399 Spouse: Caren Children: Susan, Vera, William William Rockyfeller "First Generation Rockyfeller" Owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Incorporated 2335-2401 Spouse: Bulma Children: Jon P., Joe F. Jon P. Rockyfeller "Second Generation Rockyfeller" 55% owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Incorporated 2356-2442 Spouse: None Children: None Joe F. Rockyfeller "Second Generation Rockyfeller" 45% owner of Rockyfeller Incorporated and Acting Chairman of Constitution Party 2365-2459 Spouse: Dona Children: William II, Gary William Rockyfeller II "Third Generation Rockyfeller" 67% owner of Rockyfeller Inc. and CEO 2385-2472 Spouse: Betty Douglas Children: William III, John P. II, Caren Gary Rockyfeller "Third Generation Rockyfeller" Acting Chairman of CP 2384- 2467 Spouse: Nelda Children: None William Rockyfeller III "Fourth Generation Rockyfeller" 78% Owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Inc. 2413-2503 Spouse: Monique Children: Katie and Xavier Xavier Rockyfeller "Fith Generation Rockyfeller" 80% Owner of Rockyfeller Chemicals Inc and CEO 2435- 2525 Spouse: Benita (Divorced in 2468)‏ Children: John P. III John P. Rockyfeller III "Sixth Generation Rockyfeller" 51% Owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Chemicals Inc. 2458-2559 Spouse: Karen Children: David, Claudia David Rockyfeller "Seventh Generation Rockyfeller" 56% Owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Chemicals 2482-2573 Spouse: Natalie(2500-2531) and Velma(2532-2571)‏ Children: Beavus(Natalie), Hogan(Natalie), and Monica (Velma) Beavus Rockyfeller "Eighth Generation Rockyfeller 63% Owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Chemicals 2503-2589 Spouse: Betty Children: Nathaniel Nathaniel Rockyfeller "Ninth Generation Rockyfeller" 64% Owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Chemicals 2531-2592 Spouse: None Children: Jacob Jacob Rockyfeller "Tenth Generation Rockyfeller" 92% Owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Chemicals 2567-2621 Spouse: Mildred Children: Heather, Benjamin Benjamin Rockyfeller "Eleventh Generation Rockyfeller" 93% Owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Chemicals 2592-2643 Spouse: Jenniffer Children: Johnathan, Wes Johnathan Rockyfeller "Twelfth Generation Rockyfeller" 66% Owner and CEO of Rockyfeller Chemicals 2608-2687 Spouse: Janet Children: Nathaniel II Wes Rockyfeller "Twelfth Generation Rockyfeller" 21% Owner of Rockygroup Incorporated, One Time Alorian Head of Government, Current CP Chairman, and Supreme Governor of NWO occupied Loyal Aloria. Currently in hiding 2613-2689 Spouse: Nelda Children: Joe F. II, Julian Nathaniel Rockyfeller II "Thirteenth Generation Rockyfeller" One Time 30% Owner and current CEO of Rockygroup Incorporated 2630-Present Spouse: Susan Children: Haliburt Julian Rockyfeller-Concord "Thirteenth Generation Rockyfeller" Claims title of Queen of Aloria not recognized by Alorian Republic, married into former Royal family 2662-Present Joe F. Rockyfeller II "Thirteenth Generation Rockyfeller" Former leader of the West Alorian Industrialist Youth Club, Current Chairman of Industrialist Party of Aloria 2650-Present Spouse: Henrietta von Phönixstein-Stauffengart Children: Aloria, Karl Aloria Rockyfeller "Fourteenth Generation Rockyfeller" Alorian Collegiate Boxing Champion of 2693, Leader of Industrialist Youth Club, 2680- Present Spouse: Janice Compton Children: Charles Renaldi Rockyfeller Janice Valerie Rockyfeller Karl Rockyfeller